Nicktoons: Story Collection
by Voltaradragoness
Summary: This will be a collection of Nicktoons stories that are requested by readers. I have rules inside for how it'll go as well as a starting chapter with Timmy and his fairies. Go ahead and send in story requests via PM or Review. Trust me i'll read them all :3 I'm rating this as T because it will be kinda dark cause that's my writing style. Don't worry though,only my OC will swear.


_**This will be a bit of a fanservice of some kind i guess. I will accepting requests for Nicktoons story ideas and they will be here as part of a collection. So feel free to send me PMs or reviews with plotline ideas and they may be made into stories here! There are a few rules though if you do.**_

 _ **~1. The plot you send in does NOT have to include my OC Morgan or her dark side Sirena,but she will exist. In other words the Nicktoons will know about her but she does not have to be involved.**_

 _ **~2. I will not write some plotlines so i may or may not do your request but i will NOT doing anything M rated with these characters. I like dark plotlines but i don't wanna go too far.**_

 _ **~3. I will do shipping but only with canon ships from the shows. (JimmyXCindy etc.) If there is no canon ship i will not do any and also no gay shipping unless it's with Morgan and Seneca since that is what i was going for. Not against gays but i do not want to ship the Nicktoons with one another -_-**_

 _ **~ not ask me to bring god damn Chloe into this. I hate her and pretend she's not even a thing.**_

 _ **~5. If you want Spongebob involved i can write him too,it's just hard since...well...he's Spongebob x3**_

 _ **~6. The plotline you choose must be able to be resolved within two chapters.**_

 _ **Okay yeah i know these rules are weird and creepy,but this is the internet and it's known for doing this shit to fandoms. Believe me though,being gay is so unfitting for these characters. Trust me,looking through the Nicktoons Unite archive i found people who ship Jimmy and Timmy. Like i couldn't believe people actually shipped that...just ugh WHY. Anyway here's kind of an intro to where the next chapter could go.**_

* * *

" _You know a summer's boring when you find yourself staring at your blank ceiling_." Timmy thought,sighing.

Sitting up from his bed he gazed out his window and mentally facepalmed when he saw his dad trying to get the lawnmower to work.

" _Does he not get that you pull a string? Ugh,well at least he's not making me do it for once._ " he thought again.

Turning away he decided to go watch TV for bit. However not long after doing so he realized that there was nothing good on. Out of frustration he was about to slam his fist to the carpet but his fairies appeared before he could,so he was frozen with his fist in the air and it made Cosmo and Poof snicker since it looked comical.

Sweat Dropping and turning he greeted his godparents. "Hey guys. How was the shopping trip?"

Cosmo and Poof smiled at the memory of it while Wanda looked like she wanted to strangle the two,giving Timmy all the info he needed.

"These two decided it would be funny to ride down the aisles full speed in a shopping cart."

"Yeah and it was awesome!" Cosmo shouted in delight. Poof seemed to agree.

"Yeah,it was awesome until you crashed into that cereal display. Cause that was SO fun to explain that to the manager."

"Yeah,he was so red in the face i thought he was a living tomato."

Before Wanda could respond again,she glanced at the blue-eyed boy and saw he had hidden anger and frustration in them. "Timmy? Are you alright?"

He blinked not expecting her to ask. "Huh? Oh yeah i'm just sounded like fun is all. Wish i could've been there."

Being a mother,Wanda could see right through his act. Plus the fact that Timmy tried to pull this all the time. Deciding to speak with him alone,she told Cosmo to take Poof into the fishbowl to watch some cartoons,which he sped away before she could even finish.

"Alright,Timmy come on. Tell me what's wrong." she said,placing a hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged."Nothing. I'm just really bored. Usually in the summer i go hang out with my friends but they're all busy this summer. Not like my parents are any fun."

Wanda raised an eyebrow. "All your friends are busy? Somehow i doubt that."

"They are! Chester and AJ are doing stuff! Trust me i asked them like five times."

Wanda cracked a smile. "Timmy? You know you have more friends than that. What about the other Nicktoons?"

The boy blinked at the pink fairy and grimaced. "Well...yeah there's them but…"

"Do you not consider them friends?"

"No! That's not it. Of course i do,but...i don't know. I guess it's hard to consider them friends in the way i feel about the ones i have here. Being in other dimensions kinda feels far away."

"Timmy,isn't that what your Re-Caller is for?"

By now Timmy was read to slam his fist on the floor again. This conversation was frustrating to him cause he couldn't word his reasoning for not contacting them. Finally,he calmed himself down and sighed instead of mashing his hand with the carpet.

"Yes that is what it's for but...communication isn't the reason. I just don't feel like we can all be as close as…" he trailed off,not wanting to finish the sentence.

By now,Wanda was sitting on the floor next to her boy and nearly pulling him into a hug.

"Why not?"

"Because we're all so different!" he almost yelled,pulling away from her a little.

"We all have different personalities,looks,interests and way more."

Wanda,beginning to understand what he meant gave him a soft smile. "Well that's something all friends have to get past. You haven't been exposed to this very much but when you make friends you look for the differences and similarities between each other and that's how you bond."

For once,Timmy was listening intently because this was actually helping instead of her constant nagging giving him a headache.

"Hm...i guess."

"I'm actually surprised you haven't realized this already,after all you've done it before. With them i mean."

Now he was confused. "I did? With who? I don't remember really doing that with any of them. Especially not…"he trailed off again,thinking of a certain individual and shuddering at the dark memory.

"Who else dear? Jimmy."

The realization hit him like a door to the face. "I did! I guess...actually wait...did we?"

She chuckled. "Yes. You two utterly despised each other but as time when on you two realized that while you two were very different you were also very alike. Science and Magic are very different,yes,but due to both you two made a lot of mistakes that you reconciled. Plus you two do kinda look alike,with the brown hair and the blue eyes. Although it still makes me wonder how Jimmy's mother mistook you for him."

Timmy laughed at that. "I know right? I was so confused. Later he told me that his mother was the smarter of his parents and when i laughed he probably thought i was being a jerk but i was remembering that. But in all seriousness i get what you mean,but what about the others? They're all much older than Jimmy and I and i doubt we have much in common at all."

"Well dear,i don't know them as well but from what i've seen Manny seems to like pulling pranks and causing mischief like you do."

"Well yeah,he's kinda fun to do that stuff with since the others don't share in my humor."

"Probably cause they hate the pranks you pull on them. They are kinda unpleasant Timmy."

He thought back to the stuff he'd pulled on them. The only one that really got him in trouble with them was when he poured a ton of salt into Danny's and Morgan's sodas when they weren't looking. He chuckled to himself remembering the looks on their faces when they drank it. Danny spit it out and coughed for like five minutes and Morgan forced herself to swallow it cause she didn't want to be gross but later after she had gone home Seneca almost beat the crud out of him cause it gave her a bad stomachache. He did feel a little bad about that but he still felt it was worth it for the expressions they had.

Wanda,seeing Timmy's face go from amusement to regret instantly told her what prank he was thinking of. "There's something else that shows that they consider you a good friend."

"Huh? What's that?"

"They forgave you for that. Although Morgan was paranoid about drinking soda around you for a month,she still didn't stop hanging out with you. Nither did Danny or the others. If they didn't consider you a good friend they would not have forgiven you so easily. In other words,they accept you."

Timmy smiled and Wanda saw it reflect in his eyes. "You're right. I guess they really are my friends. My best friends." he said,hugging his godmother.

"Trust me dear,i doubt you're the only one to wonder about it. In fact i'm sure they all have. Especially Morgan since she must have been uncomfortable being around you guys after what happened with her. You're not alone Timmy."

This caused the boy's eyes to widen. He was sure he'd heard that before from someone but the voice was fuzzy in his mind. Shrugging it off,he watched as Wanda poofed away and he went in search of his recaller.


End file.
